prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Douglas
| birth_place = Northeast, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | billed = Myrtle Beach, South Carolina | trainer = Killer Kurt | debut = 2000 | retired = 2010 }} Andy Douglas (October 11, 1978) is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where he was a member of The Naturals alongside his tag team partner Chase Stevens. Career Douglas was trained by Killer Kurt in his home state of Kentucky. After completing his training, Douglas traveled to Nashville, Tennessee and began working for NWA Main Event, where he teamed with Rick Santel. He then moved on to USA Championship Wrestling, where he formed a heel tag team with Chase Stevens, turning on Santel. They considered the name "Natural Heat" before choosing "The Naturals" while on a fishing trip. They were managed by Athena, then by April Pennington. The Naturals worked for Jerry Lawler's Memphis Wrestling promotion in Memphis, Tennessee in 2003. They were renamed "The Alternative Express", a gothic team who wore black clothing and painted their fingernails. In October 2003 they faced America's Most Wanted on the NWA fifty-fifth anniversary show. The Naturals defeated Chris Vaughn and Rick Santel for the USA Championship Wrestling tag team championship on October 16, 2004. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling The Naturals were hired by TNA in 2004, and began a lengthy feud with America's Most Wanted, baiting and taunting the tag team champions until they received a title match. In an upset victory, the Naturals defeated America's Most Wanted for the NWA World Tag Team Championship on July 7, 2004 in a twelve second long match. They also stole America's Most Wanted's trademark robes. The Naturals managed to retain their title in a feud with Triple X, but eventually lost the title on September 8 when Chris Harris (from America's Most Wanted) and Elix Skipper (from Triple X) formed an impromptu pairing and defeated them when their respective partners (James Storm and Christopher Daniels) were injured. On September 26, 2004, Douglas was stabbed while leaving a nightclub along with fellow wrestler Johnny Devine. Douglas was bleeding from the leg and Devine from the stomach, prompting both to be rushed to the hospital. Douglas returned to the ring soon after. In 2005 the Naturals gained a new manager, Chris Candido. Candido eventually led the Naturals to a second NWA Tag Team Championship victory against America's Most Wanted on April 29, 2005, filmed prior to but airing shortly after his death. Following the sudden death of Candido as a result of a blood clot, The Naturals became de facto faces. On June 19, 2005 at TNA Slammiversary 2005 the Naturals were assisted in a title defense against Team Canada by Jimmy Hart. They were managed by Hart throughout mid-2005, with their reign ending on the October 22 episode of TNA Impact! when they lost to America's Most Wanted following interference from Jeff Jarrett and Gail Kim. They were defeated by America's Most Wanted in their rematch at TNA Bound for Glory 2005 on October 23, again following interference from Kim. In April 2006, Douglas was the first victim of a rampage by Scott Steiner. While Steiner's partner, Jeff Jarrett, took out Chase Stevens, Steiner brutalized Douglas with a chair before putting him in a Steiner Recliner. Douglas disappeared from TNA television to sell the injury, then returned on the May 18 episode of TNA Impact! to rescue Chase Stevens from Samoa Joe. At TNA Victory Road 2006 The Naturals defeated the Diamonds in the Rough. On the July 20, 2006 edition of TNA Impact!, they defeated "Maverick" Matt Bentley and Frankie Kazarian. Their match at TNA Hard Justice 2006, was canceled due to a fire. On the August 17, 2006 edition of TNA Impact!, Chase Stevens defeated Chris Harris, Frankie Kazarian, and BG James in a Fatal Fourway to become the number one contenders for the NWA World Tag Team Championship. On the August 24, 2006 edition of TNA Impact!, They lost to Paparazzi Productions and were stripped of their number one contendership by Shane Douglas. The Naturals redeemed themselves, however, by winning an 8-team Triple Chance Battle Royal at No Surrender 2006. Prior to the match, if The Naturals lost, Shane's "experiment" with The Naturals would end. On the December 21 episode of Impact! after The Naturals lost a Tables Match to Team 3D, Douglas turned his back on them, saying "This experiment is over". At the TNA House Show in Birmingham, Alabama on January 20, 2007, Douglas was injured in a match between The LAX and The Naturals. He landed on the back of his neck after a Border Toss from Hernandez. He appeared on February 8, 2007 edition of TNA and came to Chase Stevens' aid but was attacked by Abyss. On May 10, TNA released Douglas and Chase Stevens. World Wrestling Entertainment According to Douglas's Myspace, himself along with Naturals partner Chase Stevens, were supposed to wrestle a dark match on the September 17, Raw. But the try out match was canceled after World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) gained knowledge that Douglas had posted information on the match. On the March 21, SmackDown, Douglas, Stevens and Luke Hawx were in a handicap match against the Big Show. Independent Circuit Andy Douglas now wrestles on the southeast independent circuit in the US. The Naturals no longer work as a tag team. Championships and accomplishments *'Birchfield Promotions' **BPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chase Stevens *'Coliseum Championship Wrestling' **CCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Great Championship Wrestling' **GCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chase Stevens *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chase Stevens (1) *'IWWF' **IWWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Santel (1) *'NCW' **NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' **OCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Young Guns Television Championship (1 time) **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kelly Charles *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Chase Stevens (3) *'USA Championship Wrestling' **USACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chase Stevens (1) External links *Andy Douglas Profile on CAGEMATCH *Andy Douglas Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:!Bang! alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1978 births Category:2000 debuts Category:2010 retirements Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Kentucky wrestlers